


Breathe (Just Breathe)

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: "Get off, you're squishing me.""Get off, you said? I can get off. And get you off, too."





	Breathe (Just Breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)
> 
> A bit of shameless, selfish porn that was going to be added onto something else, but it ended up being so irrelevant (?) to the main idea that it just became its own thing. Oh well.
> 
> Title taken from "Breathe" by Anna Nalick, since I've lost my ability to create titles with my own brain over the past few months.

"Hallsy, stop it!" Ryan giggles, trying to push Taylor's hands away from where they're tickling his sides. "Stop, I'm gonna spill my ice cream!"

"Then spill your ice cream," Taylor grins, grabbing the bowl despite his words and setting it on the table before resuming his attack. Ryan makes a shocked noise as Taylor tips over onto him, pinning him down with knees locked around his hips.

"No, please, stop." Taylor is undeterred by Ryan's faux-whiny protests, saying,

"Didn't know you were so ticklish," Taylor says, licking the last drops of chocolate ice cream off Ryan's lips and sucking on the lower one. He leans down farther to affectionately rub his stubble against Ryan's neck. It stings a bit on the tender skin, but in the most satisfying of ways.

Ryan's kind of into the idea of Taylor with a beard. Then again, he's always gonna be into Taylor, so no matter what, the beard wouldn't be a deal breaker even if it looked worse than Crosby's patchy playoff mess. 

"Get _off_ , you're squishing me."

"Get off, you said?" Taylor asks, quirking an eyebrow as Ryan rolls his eyes. "I can get off. And get you off, too."

"Stop," Ryan repeats, pushing valiantly at Taylor's chest. He doesn't have any leverage, being smaller and on the bottom, so all his efforts are in vain. Then again, Taylor just mentioned getting off... "Let me eat my ice cream."

"Let me have my own dessert first," Taylor smirks, tugging down Ryan's sweats and scooting between his legs. Ryan's breath hitches as Taylor sets his big hands on his knees, parting them even more. "Shirt off."

Going commando was a good decision. It's always a good decision when you live with a boyfriend who's willing to go down on you at practically any time for any reason.

"Hallsy," Ryan breathes, running his hand over Taylor's hair as Taylor's hands slide down to his ass and spread his cheeks wide. "Oh my god, don't-"

"Don't?"

"No - yes - I mean - you _know_ what I mean - _oh_ -" Ryan chokes as Taylor leans in and licks over his hole like it's nothing. "What the hell?" He squeaks in an embarrassingly high voice, Taylor pinching his cheek and sucking on the sensitive rim of his hole.

"Yeah?" Taylor's smirking up at him, fingers still holding him wide open.

"Shut up."

"How?" Ryan swallows hard, tilting his hips up towards Taylor's face. "How do you want me to shut up?"

"Put your mouth - somewhere," he says, cheeks flushing darker as Taylor prompts,

"Where? You gotta tell me where."

Taylor has never had a problem with telling Ryan what he needs - "c'mon, harder, yeah - _there_ , god, you're perfect" - "you can fuck my mouth, you know, I want it as bad as you do" - "I want you to ride me" - "bend me over right here and I promise the best blowie of your life tomorrow" - "you're gonna come in your pants and you're gonna like it" - "scream for me, baby, don't be shy". Sometimes, he can get a little ridiculous or over the top, but at least he can communicate.

Ryan's never been good at explaining his fantasies.

"Want your mouth - want it on - on my, uh - my ass." Ryan's face burns as Taylor grins wider. "Please."

"Good job," he praises, and Ryan feels a rush of heat. He's doing good. He's got this. "Hold yourself up." Taylor takes Ryan's hands from where they're clenched at his sides and slides them under his bent knees, spreading him even wider for Taylor's lustful gaze.

" _Oh_." Taylor's thumbs return to the curve of Ryan's ass, spreading him open again. This time, he licks over his hole until it's nearly dripping with saliva, then biting at the meatiest part of his ass and sliding the tip of his finger in.

"You like that?" Taylor asks, but Ryan only squirms at the breath ghosting over his ravished hole. "Huh? You want that? Or you still want my mouth on your pretty ass?"

While Ryan thinks, Taylor leans in and sucks a giant hickey on the top curve of his ass, something that would be visible to anyone that caught even a passing glimpse in the locker room. Taylor bites another mark into the skin until it's purple, this one on the side of his hip so he won't be able to wear pants without feeling the waistband rub against it.

Ryan closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself, Taylor's quest to mark him up not helping his concentration. It's _Taylor_ , it's not some stranger asking him what he wants in his ass. It should be fine.

"Mouth," he finally says (although it really wasn't debatable at all), refusing to look down at Taylor until the pointed tip of his tongue traces around his hole, then pushes inside.

Taylor holds Ryan open with a bruising grip - thank god they won't be back in the locker room for another month, Ryan has got to be abso-fucking-lutely _covered_ in purpley-red marks by now - Ryan's gasps incentive to keep going as long as he can. He feels his forearms start to cramp up, but the way Taylor is tongue-fucking him like it's his life's work makes everything more than worth it.

It's a continuous, hot, filthy press inside, something he's never felt before but wants to feel over and over until he's come a thousand times. Not in a row, though. He's not _that_ young.

Ryan squirms and tries to scoot himself farther down the couch, the sloppy - no, downright _obscene_ sounds of Taylor's mouth going straight to his dick. He'll never be able to look at the poor couch the same. None of their friends should have to - should _get_ to sit where Taylor ate Ryan out like a fucking pro.

He won't be able to even _look_ at chocolate ice cream without getting hard anymore.

He can feel Taylor's start of a beard rubbing up against the skin of his ass every time he shoves his tongue deeper, and Ryan knows he'll have a wicked burn that'll make it more than awkward and painful to have to sit down. Or walk. Or wear clothes.

Ryan shudders at the thought, and Taylor groans. "Shit," Ryan swears, letting go of one of his legs and grabbing on tight to Taylor's hair, babbling uncontrollable nonsense. "Shit, yeah - mm yeah, don't stop, keep - keep - oh _fuck_ -" Taylor makes another sound, pushing his face even further into Ryan's ass as the vibrations ripple through his body.

His legs burn as he struggles to keep them in place, letting go of the other one and grabbing onto his throbbing dick as Taylor slides in two fingers and spreads them around his tongue. Ryan jolts and moans lowly, fingers clenching even tighter on Taylor's hair. Taylor pulls out one finger as Ryan begins to jerk off frantically, stabbing his tongue inside over and over next to his middle finger until Ryan comes on a gasp, back arching as he forces his ass down even more onto Taylor's face.

"Holy fuck," Ryan breathes, tossing his head back and letting his legs fall down as Taylor scrambles up on top of him, still fully clothed. "Off." He tugs at the bottom hem of Taylor's shirt, and it's quickly ripped off before he's ducking down for a messy kiss.

"So fucking hot," Taylor pants into Ryan's mouth, and Ryan feels something sick and sinfully hot twist in his gut as he tastes something new and musky on Taylor's lips.

"Oh _god_ -" Somewhere between his fierce kisses, Taylor has pulled out his cock and started jerking off perched over Ryan, broken little moans falling from his fucking gorgeous red lips. He looks debauched in the highest sense of the word; hair a hot mess, eyes wild and dark, mouth swollen and probably looking a little ridiculous, but Ryan can't think of anything more beautiful.

"I'm gonna-" Taylor trails off with a loud groan forced out of his bruised mouth, curling in on himself as he paints Ryan's chest with his come. Ryan stares up at him in awe as he tugs on his spent dick a few more times before rolling off the couch and onto the carpet in a completely undignified manner.

Ryan laughs out loud, and Taylor reaches up a hand to lightly smack his thigh. "I just - dude! I gave you the best orgasm _ever_ , don't fucking _laugh_ ," he says in broken sentences, giggling at the end of it as Ryan peers down at him. _Guess his words are all discombobulated too._

"Don't call me dude when you've had your mouth on my dick and my ass in the past 24 hours," Ryan says, and if he wasn't already red he'd flush at the thought. "You're crazy."

"Good thing you love crazy." Ryan rolls his eyes and carefully climbs off the couch so his knees are on either side of Taylor's surprisingly narrow waist.

"Hi." Taylor smiles up at him dopily, his brain fried from his orgasm as he murmurs,

"Hi yourself." Ryan grins and buries his face in the sloping curve of Taylor's shoulder, biting at it playfully, then laving over the forming bruises with the flat of his tongue when Taylor squirms.

"We're gross," Ryan says after several minutes of simply laying on Taylor and trying to regain his ability to speak in full sentences. He finally pushes himself up with wobbly arms, wondering what he has to do to get Taylor to do it again. His limbs feel like jelly, skin of his ass tingling and the bruises scattered over his body beginning to throb.

"How are you not dead already?" Taylor wonders aloud. _I'm almost there_ , Ryan thinks, unsure if it's a good sign.

"Think you're that good?" Taylor's face falls for a split second, and Ryan frowns. He was only joking - since when did Taylor not get sarcasm?

"I am disgusted, horrified, attacked, offended, morally-" How is Taylor even speaking, and how does he know all these random big words? He's been holding out on Ryan.

"I want a fuckton more of those in the future, so I can't just  _die_ , can I?" Taylor's expression morphs into a pleased smirk.

"Nope, we can't have my gorgeous boyfriend dying on me just yet, eh?" He teases. Ryan grins right back at him and asks,

"Shower with me?"

"How about dinner?"

"After shower," Ryan insists, gathering his clothes in his arms as Taylor gets to his feet.

"Lemme order it, I know what you like," Taylor says with a wink, sauntering away. Ryan shakes his head when he realizes Taylor didn't even bother taking off his pants.

Ryan tosses his clothes into his room before padding to the bathroom, turning on the water to boiling and stepping in almost immediately. He simply stands in the hot spray, letting it wash him off until he feels a cold draft.

"Miss me?" Taylor presses his lips to the back of Ryan's neck a few seconds later, a strangely cool counterpoint to the water hitting his chest.

"No." Taylor bites his shoulder sharply, causing Ryan to yelp and try and shrug him off. "Ouch, fuck! Asshole."

"Yup, I just ate that." Ryan shivers again at the thought, closing his eyes and feeling the phantom touch of a wet tongue on his ass. _Fuck_ , he wants it again.

Taylor nips at the skin of his neck again, this time in several more places, all of them probably permanent. Ryan is beyond caring, tipping his head back to relish in the attention Taylor's paying to his neck.

"Did you get extra brown rice?" Ryan asks, and Taylor hums. "Is that a yes?" He nips on Ryan's earlobe, hands sliding around his chest to feel his abs and pecs. "That better be a yes."

"It's a yes," Taylor murmurs in his ear. "I just had my mouth on your ass and all you care about is rice? I'm hurt."

"Hey, I didn't get to finish my dessert," Ryan points out. "Lemme be hungry."

"I'll show you hungry." Taylor's fingers dig into Ryan's sides, and he laughs in surprise and tries to duck away from them.

"You sure - ah - you can go again?" Ryan says, biting back laughter as he bats away Taylor's attempts.

"You're hot enough," Taylor shrugs, laughing when Ryan mutters a curse, then pulls him down for an open-mouthed kiss.

" _Enough_."


End file.
